1. The Field Of The Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to connectors which are generally soldered into a printed circuit board and into which substrate may be removably inserted. Contacts in the connectors electrically connect the substrate pins to traces on the circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention is a novel improvement and a departure from at least the following patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 3,763,459 Millis 339/75 M ______________________________________
Millis discloses two embodiments in the subject patent. In one embodiment the socket consists of a housing with three members, one stacked on another. The middle member moves back and forth between the upper and lower members that are fastened together. U-shaped contact members are positioned in the socket with the two "arms" or contact elements extending up through aligned openings in the middle and upper members. The contact elements are in the open position; i.e., spaced apart, in the relaxed position. The openings through which the contact elements extend have concave surfaces so that upon moving the middle member axially, the contact elements are only brought into engagement with DIP leads positioned thereinbetween but are wrapped around them partially to effect a good electrical contact.
The second embodiment is a socket adapted to engage pins or leads depending from a multi-pin type package. The socket is formed from three members stacked one on top of the other. The underside of the top member has a slot in which two sliding cam plates are positioned. Openings in the top member and plates are in aligned relationship. A cam rotatably positioned in the socket slides the cam plates in opposite directions simultaneously. Contacts are positioned in the socket with L-shaped upper ends extending up through the openings in the sliding plates. Each aligned openings receives two separate contacts. Upon inserting the pins into the openings and between the two L-shaped upper ends of the contacts, the rotation of the cam causes the opening walls to pivot the contact ends about the pins and into a pressure relation therewith for effective electrical termination.